Lily
by PigwidgeonChick
Summary: Another Petunia fic... hope you enjoy.


Lily  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
She stared out of the window, alone. Her chin was held high, her back strait, but her eyes stayed dull and blank. For the second time in her life, she was alone. She never thought it could happen again, and going over her memories, she gave a small smile. It was ironic, really. First she felt alone for what her sister had, and now for having it.  
  
Lily never knew how much she loved her. Lily didn't see or notice her crying when she left. They were never identical, but twins were supposed to stick together no matter what, but Lily didn't, and she was left alone.  
  
The woman didn't notice that she had been washing the same plate for fifteen minutes, or that it had been clean to begin with. She didn't notice the fact that she had been washing clean dishes, or that she didn't even have dinner. She didn't even try to keep her mind off of what happened, she just stared, with her dishcloth slowly rotating over the spotless plate.  
  
Lily and Petunia were laughing as usual over some random inside joke. They were always laughing and smiling, and they were always together. Petunia and Lily knew they were very different from each other, but that just made life more fun. Lily always said life wouldn't be fun with a double, that they were perfect being different. Then the owl came, with a letter.  
  
They kept expecting another one to come, but it never did. Petunia was heart broken. She wished Lily would either come running with a letter clenched in her hand, or say, "Who wants to be a witch when their sister isn't? I bet Hogwarts is just some loony bin."  
  
Lily never said anything of the sort, and her sister was alone, until 30 years later. She saw her sister's eyes searching curiously in her own.  
  
"What does it say?" asked a voice that did not belong to her sister.  
  
All through that summer, Petunia's eyes darted the skies, wishing for a letter, wishing to go with her sister. On August 31st, the day before Lily was going to leave her forever, Petunia looked out the window, and whispered, "Please, if anything is out there, please. I don't care if I have to go later, just give me the magic, and let me join my sister. Please, I just want a letter. I just want a sister."  
  
The next day Lily didn't even say anything, well sisterly. "Goodbye, Pet! I promise I'll do well!"  
  
Why'd she say that? What about me? Doesn't she even care? Petunia started to envy her sister. She wanted to be better. She wanted to prove that magic wasn't necessary to be happy. She married a rich older man, she had a child, and she was happy. She kept her house clean and free of owls and rats and anything else Lily might have kept.  
  
Then Harry was on the doorstep. Lily was dead. If Harry weren't born, Petunia wouldn't have to live through the guilt that she never tried to love her sister. Petunia wouldn't even know. So her hatred and jealousy carried on to Harry.  
  
Petunia could yell at Harry, she could force him to do chores, she could hate him… but she couldn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't face her sister's eyes. She loved Lily too much to yell at her eyes, so she looked above them, and let her husband deal with the boy.  
  
For the first time in 14 years, she looked in his, no, her eyes. He wanted to know, why did an owl come? Was there news about the Dark Lord? The one that killed Lily? It wasn't about Harry.  
  
She got the letter. She had to wait thirty years, but it came. Why? Why now, when she didn't need it? Why now?  
  
"Another letter from that school? What do they want with us now?" Vernon looked at the letter with distrust. "Well, what is it? Petunia! Answer me!"  
  
Her face paled as she read the grave words. Just a thirty year difference, and she would have been happy, but that was thirty years ago…  
  
Vernon pulled the letter out of her hands. His face turned deadly white as he read the letter. "Vernon…" his wife started.  
  
"You… you… you… witch! I should have known you were just as abnormal…"  
  
"Vernon, please! I'll stop it, I wont go, please…"  
  
The woman started to sob and shake, she crumpled to the floor as her husband glared at her. "You aren't fit to take care of human life, only freaks like your nephew!"  
  
"No, Vernon… Vernon!" Her voice was scratchy and hoarse from crying.  
  
"Dudley! Come!" The house shook as the overweight boy jumped down the stairs. His small eyes looked at his mother in concern. "Mum? What happened?"  
  
"We're going Dudley."  
  
"But, Mum…?"  
  
"I said we're going! Now get in the car!"  
  
"Is Mum-"  
  
"You have no mother!"  
  
Vernon grabbed his son and managed to drag him out of the house.  
  
"Don't take Dudley, please, please! Dudley! Dudley!" She screamed, but they were gone.  
  
Her hand shook with rage. "Are you happy Lily?! I'm alone again! You left me again!"  
  
The dish she was holding exploded into thousands of pieces. The woman let out a scream of rage, and burst into tears. Her once proud and strait body crumpled on the floor. "Why are you doing this to me Lily? You had to leave me for thirty years! You were my best friend and sister! You left me, alone, and now…"  
  
Petunia felt a hand rest on her back. She looked up to see Lily's eyes staring at her. "It'll be alright Aunt Petunia, you'll be fine. The professors are really nice, and everyone will like you, I promise."  
  
Petunia just stared blankly.  
  
"You're not alone, I promise, I'll always help you with anything you need."  
  
For the first time, Petunia looked, not at Lily, but at Harry. She looked into Harry's eyes, and nodded. She would follow her nephew, and she would follow Lily.  
  
Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this! Throughout writing this I could only think of two songs, Lily's Eyes, (from Secret Garden) and No One is Alone, (from Into the Woods.)  
  
I'm sorry, but this is a finished piece. I might do something with Petunia at hogwarts, but not in this story. 


End file.
